Head-mounted devices with display features are known in the art. Such devices include so-called ‘smart glasses’, which allow the wearer thereof to visualize images or text for augmented reality.
In order to improve wearer visual comfort, it is desirable to provide methods and systems wherein images and text are displayed in a customized way that is specifically adapted to the wearer and/or to the worn device.
Further, in order to improve wearer ergonomic comfort, it is desirable to provide a head-mounted device that is light, compact, and in particular a device that has low energy requirements when in use.
Also, with regards to safety, certain types of electromagnetic waves used in communication for data exchange may create health issues, especially for devices located close to the head, such as HMDs. It is thus desirable to provide a head-mounted device whose functioning limits or avoids exposure of the wearer to such electromagnetic waves.